Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 9 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 9 \times 10 + 6 $ $ = 2 - 90 + 6 $ $ = -88 + 6 $ $ = -82 $